User talk:Fargo84
This page is bytes. Archive at ~ 100,000! }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. Rebuilding Here's a forum discussion about possible affiliates: Forum:Affiliates : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 03:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will be in the Wiki council Nelfen 04:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. A very interesting and rather inauspicious start on the day of my first edit, no? This wiki does intrigue me, slightly, since I have studied military history, mainly World War II, specifically, United States Marine Corps involvement, most of my life. I'm also a fairly well versed amateur firearms historian, as well. I might have some interest in helping out here, as I know a little about building info boxes and tables, but I have to admit that the activity here the last few hours makes me most suspect of the viability of this wikia's sustainability. I will take the situation under consideration here for a few days to see how things shake out, then make an assessment on whether my efforts are warranted. If you will, I would welcome a general "Commander's Intent" on what you are envisioning with this wiki, as well as what your plans are moving forward in relation to content and structure. Respectfully, The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 17:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sannse setup a discussion concerning the future of JAF It's here: http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cross-wiki_disruption It would be really good if you could come and testify. He still has sock puppets with bureaucrat and admin access, and so I'd really like a vote to take that away. :Sascha 22:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I also set this message to several other people who were involved, mainly at the Fallout Wiki. :::Sascha 22:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The military police group Regarding your suggestion, I'm going to work on setting it up. I can take the leadership position in it if that's alright with you. I'll also work on a system of blocking guidelines, and setting up a "judicial system" for the wiki. It can also act as oversight for admins, who I could remove if they every become unfair or rouge. Related to that, we shouldn't make any more bureaucrat accounts since we won't be able to revoke them, and also, we won't ever need more than four bureaucrats on this wiki. :Sascha 23:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I will get to work on both the admin and MP policies. --Sascha 01:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin policy I don't think we should have an adminship policy based on the number of pages people write or how much they contribute. Devotion to the wiki should certainly be a factor, but we shouldn't have a policy that users who meet X, Y, and Z get to become admins or bureaucrats. Four admins and bureaucrats is already a lot, certainly enough for a wiki of 1,000 articles and a hundred active users. Four bureaucrats is also sufficient for a wiki of 20,000 articles and 500 active users. Adminship should only be appointed based on whether the wiki needs someone else with the abilities that sysops have. Even users who have important "jobs" on the wiki don't need to be admins if there job does not require them to have sysop permissions. Four bureaucrats should be fine for a long time. We only need one active bureaucrat, and enough total that there will always be at least one active to add sysops where necessary and to remove them if they go rouge. Having fewer admins would also lessen the number of people making spammy requests for adminship the way JAF did at a lot of wikis. It would also prevent frequent contributors who are not admins from feeling left out. Administrator abilities are for a very specific purpose, not just as a way of distinguishing users. There are many wikis that have a lot of very senior users who are not admins because it is not necessary for the wiki to give out those privileges. :Sascha 01:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::What was unclear? I'm sorry, I'm just not sure. ::I think that even if someone requests adminship, we should only give it to them if we have an open position where we need to have an admin. ::We should still have a series of requirements for potential admins to meet, and only give adminship when it is absolutely necessary to give out, but we can still accept requests for adminship even though we would only give it to qualified users at times when we would be looking for a new admin. --Sascha 01:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- ::Nelfen should probably not have admin and bureaucrat rights, as JAF1999 is the one who invoked them... -- [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 01:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) His admin status can stay i guess, but i think the bureaucrat status should be removed so he can't restore JAF1999 Re: Weapon Pages I see. Thank you. Message 02:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) If you want... I'm willing to reinstate affiliation between our wikis. As an aside, I could deal with the "seabees" job. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) JAF I can't read that courtroom case thing everytime i edit it it dosen't make sence to me. JAF is brown nosing me to be on his side so i will stick up for him. My admin powers should stay because i have not abused them in anyway, such as i did not ban the person for calling me a Nazi, i did find it odd however that Sascha Kreiger was banned for a year, i did not want to ban this user because i didn't know the full story, but now. It's a clear indication that JAF is abusing his powers. I will not say anything until this conflict is resolved. Till then i am inactive. Nelfen 08:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I do not want to become a bureacrat because Vapor Snake is freaking about it, but like i said i have not abused my powers. Nelfen 08:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Is this true? I'm just clearing this up before everybody has a massive rage. Is it true that Japan was descraced after WW2 do they tried to erace it from there history by not teaching WW2 in classes and blocking all websites so no one can find out about it? Nelfen 05:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I know that they are very revisionist about it. I don't know if they've actually tried to censor the internet or not though. --Sascha 06:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I was just asking if it was true because i've been hearing false data (yes i admit it) and i thought you might know because you know alot about World War Two. Nelfen 15:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Reviews If a game, movie or Doco was already reveiwed, can other users review it. Nelfen 15:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think other users should modify the existing review. As a wiki, we should not limit pages to being edited by one user. --Sascha 21:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Officer problems Thanks Fargo84 for message about recent demotion of rouge WWII Wiki Officer. Recent changes suggested he was best left to shoot himself in the foot rather than do battle after he over reacted to my message about his posting of templates on user & talk pages saying editors are Idle after a relatively short period of time. Good look getting back to Wiki building. When i find some more military vehicle photos for WWII era i'll post them up for you. - 21:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I think you have been a bit harsh on JAF1999. I have a brother with ADHD, and I believe him. It is disgraceful, a one year block. I am hereby complaining. AbARth77 ( my nick ) i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 01:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) done you can start making your ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 01:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Title Change I like the idea! I was actually unaware that it could be done, so go ahead. Also i made the wiki an official Twitter called @WW2Wiki. Check it out if you have time, and let me know if there's something you want me to post. -- [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 03:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) titles Do you know if theres a way to make other groups, like the MPs could have their own tag, or the Bureaucrats get Colonel and the admins keep lieutenant? I thought that would be pretty cool. -- [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 03:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) is there any picture you would like to display with the ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 04:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :What's this thing with titles? How does it work? Is it more user groups, or specific titles that are given that way? --Sascha 19:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The Second LT That Awesome! It's really clever, and can you make other ones? Nelfen 05:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, the titles, can users who arn't admins get titles? Nelfen 05:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fargo Hey Fargo, do you mind if i stop working for a couple of days? 'Cause i'm working on another Wiki but i have not worked on it, i know i havent been on for a while, but is it ok if i can take the next two days off? Nelfen 4:39 3/2/12. hi Hi fargo, How's it going? The main page looks good :) Whom ever did is awesome --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Admining How did you get your title to say Second Lieutenant instead of Admin or founder? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Warbird Wiki Thanks for your offer, yes, I will accept it. Adamlenton1 16:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. I will just add you know. I'll help you guys out here with the aircraft pages. Just started on the Spitfire page. Adamlenton1 16:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It would be much appreciated, thanks. Adamlenton1 17:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) What sort of templates do you make? Adamlenton1 17:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Adamlenton1 19:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, once the Wiki has grown, I was going to do that. Adamlenton1 07:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Games, TV shows, Movies, etc. I am new to this wiki, and would like to know if this wiki is/will start creating articles on WWII video games, movies, etc.? Movies like Pearl Habor, and games like Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII. Ruler of the Coasters 12:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I was guessing. Ruler of the Coasters 11:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hitler Template Let me please explain. I create templates for practicly everything. So, when users want to add a template, all they have to type is " " or or and they have a template. Users won't have to create templates anymore. But since this is your wiki, you don't need to have this. On Zelda wiki, they have this method. So on your userpage, you can just type in anything like " " and his template is there. Ruler of the Coasters Sig How did you get your sig to work? Mine is saying "invalid HTML tags" and stuff. here is my code: : Kata89 Telegram Me RULER OF COASTERS Do you put this code in your signature thing, or do you just put the code after your messages every time? Ruler of the Coasters 22:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So you don't put the sig in your signature in your preferences? And okay, so we're going to get these stubs to article quality. Ruler of the Coasters 12:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I noticed we don't have an article about WWII and WWI. I think we should atleast create those pages. This wiki is about the second WW and we don't even have that article. Okay then. Userbox You know, to organize and to conserve room on your userpage, you can type: So on, so forth }} Creating the military police group If we demonstrate consensus among the admins, we can request for the Wikia programmers to add a user group to the wiki. The user group would probably look something like this: $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''commentadmin' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''blockemail' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''block' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''ipblock-exempt' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''deleterevision' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''hideuser' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''delete' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''skipcaptcha' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''rollback' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''unblockself' = true; $wgRemoveGroups ('sysop')'Military_Police' = true; It would also be good to add something like: $wgAddGroups ('Military_Police')bureaucrat = true; --Sasha Ehrenstein 21:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i've been away for so long, my internet download ran out. Nelfen 10:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC)